


Back From The Dead

by HeartinBayCity (ChelleBee53)



Category: Another World (TV)
Genre: AU, Cliche, Double Drabble, Sillyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleBee53/pseuds/HeartinBayCity
Summary: Several characters return from the dead in this story I wrote a few years ago.All characters are the property of Procter and Gamble Productions.
Kudos: 1





	Back From The Dead

Cass woke up one morning to find two women in bed with him. One was his late (evidently not so late after all) wife, Frankie.  
The other was Lila, whom he had married on June 25th, 1999. Cass had a definite feeling of deja vu.  
"Oh, great," a groggy Cass mumbled. " Just what I need. Another wife coming back from the dead. Here we go again."  
"What are you talking about, and, more to the point, what is _she_ doing in _my_ bed?" Frankie demanded.

Grant was having an _extremely_ awkward moment. He didn't know what to say to Ryan. What _can_ you say to your brother  
after you've shot and killed him?  
"Ryan!" he blurted out. "What are you doing here? You're dead."  
"Where did you get an idea like that?" Ryan asked.

"But you _can't_ be here!" Donna gasped. "You and Shane Roberts were killed in a car crash."  
"Shane Roberts?" Michael repeated, obviously puzzled. "Who's Shane Roberts?"  
"And _you_ were murdered in the hospital," Donna continued.  
"Nonsense," Bridget answered. "Now how about a nice cuppa tea?"

Yes, folks, in an unprecedented case of collective amnesia, Frankie, Ryan, Michael and Bridget had all  
forgotten that they were dead.


End file.
